Estrela
by Blekath
Summary: vou deletar essa fic na próxima atualização da minha outea acima. ha!
1. capitulo 1

A história não estava do jeito que eu queria, eu tive uma idéia melhor para ela.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Charlie já havia ido dormir fazia horas, mas Willy Wonka não estava com sono. Cansado de trabalhar na sala de invenções, mas sem a mínima vontade de ir para seu quarto, Willy se dirigiu a sala mais alta da fabrica, onde havia um observatório. Não usou o elevador como de costume, resolveu ir andando, e o silêncio da fabrica àquela hora lhe dava um vazio no peito, um vazio que nem a presença de Charlie ou sua família conseguiam preencher.

Tentou ignorar esse vazio e continuou seu caminho, ouvindo o eco de seus passos. Mas o observatório era muito longe, e ele já estava cansado de andar. Apertou o botão do elevador logo de uma vez e logo estava no observatório. Ver estrelas era muito bonito, e normalmente elas lhe davam novas idéias de chocolates malucos, certos doces estranhos... Mas Willy Wonka estava infeliz mais uma vez, e as estrelas não ajudavam.

Ele era o que ele sempre quis ser. Tinha tudo o que desejava, e tinha conseguido até o que não desejava, que no caso era uma família, e nunca pensou que ter uma família fosse bom. E era ótimo. Talvez ele devesse fazer algumas coisas que nunca pensou desejar. Quem sabe um chocolate em forma de dente? NÃO, definitivamente. Isso não iria preencher seu vazio interior.

Olhando para as estrelas, descobriu que a melhor solução era esquecer mesmo. E continuou apreciando as lindas estrelinhas, naquela maravilhosa noite.

Mas que noite esplendida!

**_---WW---_**

Willy acordou assustado. Ouvira um barulho. Levantou de sua cama e foi até a janela, que dava bem em frente aos portões. Ele devia estar sonhando... Tinha alguém dentro dos portões. E não era pequeno como os Umpas Lumpas.

Assustado, ele vestiu um roupão e saiu do quarto em direção a entrada da fábrica. Dois Umpas Lumpas o viram e foram com ele. Mas quando Willy saiu da fábrica, ele não viu ninguém. Os Umpas Lumpas lhe disseram que não viram ninguém entrar, e o tentaram convencer de que ele estava sonhando. Mas Willy não se convenceu disso. Apenas voltou para a fábrica para pegar uma lanterna e então saiu novamente.

Não, ele não estava mesmo sonhando. Havia pegadas na neve. Mas logo foram cobertas pela tempestade (de neve) que começara a cair, e Willy se convenceu de que era melhor voltar para dentro e tomar um pouco de chocolate quente.

Estava a apenas alguns passos de entrar na fábrica quando apareceu na frente uma figura de uma menina, e ela desfaleceu, quase caindo em cima dele, mas Willy conseguiu desviar.

Ele ficou olhando para a menina que estava agora no chão. Parecia uma estrelinha dormindo. E estava começando a ficar coberta de neve. Willy não podia deixá-la ali para morrer de frio, e antes mesmo que se tocasse do que estava fazendo, pensando estar relando em uma estrela, carregou a menina para dentro da fábrica.

Depois de coloca-la em uma cama e cobri-la bem, caiu a ficha dele que não era estrela nenhuma e que ele tinha relado em uma pessoa, uma pessoa completamente desconhecida que tentara invadir sua fábrica.

Deixou o quarto onde estava, mas o trancou para se certificar que a menina não sairia espionando a sua fábrica assim que acordasse, então se dirigiu para o seu quarto. A cama estava toda desarrumada, e ainda era madrugada e Willy estava muito cansado, mas não iria contaminar sua cama com os germes de uma estranha. Foi tomar banho. Meia Hora depois Willy já estava pronto para dormir. Estava se deitando quando bateram na porta do seu quarto.

"_Droga_" pensou Willy se levantando e indo abrir a porta. Um Umpa-Lumpa o avisou que a menina devia ter acordado porque estava ouvindo-se muito barulho no quarto onde Willy a havia deixado.

Completamente exausto, Willy se dirigiu ao quarto e pegou a chave e colocou na porta. Assim que abriu e entrou no quarto, foi atingido na cabeça por alguma coisa e então perdeu a consciência.

* * *

Eu sei que está muito pequena, eu queria fazer capitulos maiores. Gente, comenta por favor. Mesmo pra criticar (que seja critica construtiva no caso, né!). PLEASE! 


	2. Capítulo 2

Valeu valeu valeu kyaroriinapelo comentário. Eu sei que é só um comentário, mas eu estou muito feliz em tê-lo. E por causa desse unico comentário eu continuei a história, então esse capitulo é pra vc! Ah, e pro meu amor que embora não leia fic e não goste tanto da fantástica fábrica de chocolate. André, I LOVE YOU, embora você cometa erros demais...

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Que coisa estranha... Acordar às vezes pode ser muito estranho. Eu acordei e não fazia idéia de onde estava. Olhei em volta pra ver se lembrava de alguma coisa, mas não lembrava de nada. Então resolvi sair da cama. Só então percebi que não sabia andar. Tentava ficar em pé e logo perdia o equilíbrio e caia. Mas porque aquilo estava acontecendo?

Passei um bom tempo tentando ficar em pé. Finalmente consegui, mas quando fui dar meu primeiro passo, perdi novamente o equilíbrio e cai. Eu não estava agüentando aquilo. Como eu não poderia saber andar! Continuei tentando até que finalmente consegui, mas não perfeitamente.

Então percebi que tinha uma porta, fui até ela e tentei abri-la, mas estava trancada. Tinha outra porta. Era um banheiro. Achei engraçado quando me olhei no espelho. Não lembrava de ter aquele rosto. Não fazia a mínima idéia de quem eu era. Então eu era uma menina de cabelos longos e brilhantes. E isso era tudo que eu sabia sobre mim agora.

Mas é claro que eu fiquei desesperada. Eu quis meus pais. Tentei chamar por eles e ninguém veio. Eu também não sabia se eu tinha pais. E eu não agüentava mais ficar trancada naquele quarto. Queria sair dali. Queria saber quem eu era. Medo tomou conta de mim.

Eu passei a procurar alguma coisa que pudesse me quem eu sou, pois se aquele era meu quarto, então devia ter alguma coisa minha. E procurando fiz muito barulho. Não achava nada e o medo só crescia. Se não tinha nada meu, nenhuma foto, nada, não devia ser meu quarto, e eu não poderia estar segura em algum lugar que me deixam trancada dentro de um quarto.

Então ouvi uma chave ser colocada na porta que estava trancada. Meu coração disparou. Medo. Era a única coisa que eu sentia. Peguei qualquer coisa dura que vi primeiro e fiquei do lado da porta. Ela abriu, e antes mesmo que a pessoa entrasse completamente, a acertei com o que eu tinha na mão. O homem foi para o chão desacordado.

Olhei bem para ele. Não consegui sentir medo dele, não parecia perigoso. E ainda mais agora desacordado, parecia uma criancinha dormindo, ele tinha um ar gracioso como uma criança, embora seu corpo já estivesse formado e não mostrasse mais sinais de ser criança.

Admirei aquele rosto um tempo. Não sei porque, mas alguma coisa nele acalmava meu medo, e me senti mal em ter atingido-o. Mal conseguindo andar, o arrastei para a cama, e depois de algum esforço o coloquei em cima dela. Então perdi o equilíbrio e cai no chão. Ouvi ele suspirar e se mexer em cima da cama. Fechei meus olhos para tentar imaginar com esse suspiro a voz que ele possuía. Então tomei forças para levantar a fim de acorda-lo e descobrir quem eu era, mas quando fui levantar, não consegui. Tinha muitos homenzinhos em volta de mim me segurando e eles me amarraram. Meu medo voltou. Talvez eu não estivesse segura ali. Talvez eu tivesse me enganado a respeito do homem a qual eu tinha acertado. Eu estava com muito medo agora. Amarrada e indefesa. Eles podiam me matar, e eu nem me lembrava de ter começado a viver.

Colocaram-me em cima de uma poltrona e me deixaram ali. O homem estava acordando, e dois homenzinhos vestidos de branco foram até o homem, que agora estava sentado na cama com cara zonza. Examinaram a cabeça dele e lhe fizeram um curativo. Então o homem olhou para mim. E quando eu vi aqueles olhos violetas, senti nuvenzinhas em meu estômago. E fiquei perdida nas profundezas daqueles olhos, até que percebi que ele estava parado na minha frente, a uma certa distância, e me falava.

A voz dele era bonita, e transmitia um ar mais infantil. Eu ouvi o que ele falava, mas não entendia. Não consegui prestar atenção. Só deixei me levar pela doçura de sua voz. Então ele terminou de falar. E ficou me olhando. O que eu devia fazer? Será que devia responder alguma coisa? Mas eu não sabia se ele tinha me perguntado alguma coisa. Resolvi perguntar o que eu mais desejava saber.

-Quem sou eu? – Ouvi a mim mesma dizer.

Quem sabe ele não podia me responder? Embora não parecesse que ele soubesse. E agora parecia menos ainda. Ele me olhou completamente confuso.

-O quê? – Disse ele, sua voz falhando.

-Eu só queria saber quem sou eu.

-Você só pode estar brincando! – Os olhos dele pareciam aflitos. Ele deu uma risada sem graça e meio forçada. – Isso é o que eu te perguntei!

-Não... – Eu disse baixando. Afinal ele não sabia quem eu era. Minhas esperanças de descobrir quem eu sou sumiram completamente. Desapontada olhei para baixo. Meu cabelo caiu na minha cara. E quando olhei para frente novamente ele não queria sair. Ouvi o homenzinho perguntar ao homem se devia me soltar.

-SIM! – exclamei sem querer. Meus pulsos já estavam doendo de tanto ficar amarrada.

Ouvi a movimentação a minha frente. Sabia que todos deviam ter virados suas cabeças para mim naquela hora.

-Ela entende o que a gente fala? – Ouvi um homenzinho perguntar.

-Mas é claro! – Eu disse um pouco estressada. Ficar amarrada já estava me cansando. – Será que vocês podem me soltar logo?

-Você entende o que eles falam! – exclamou o homem. – Mas... como?

-Como assim como? E por acaso eles falam outra língua? – Eu quis saber. As cordas já estavam impedindo a perfeita circulação do meu sangue e eu sentia meu corpo formigar.

-Mas é claro que falam! Eles falam Loompês. (N/A: Ah, eu precisava de um idioma para os Umpas Lumpas oras!). Embora também entendam o inglês...

Ele ia continuar falando, mas eu tive que cortar ele. Minha voz já nem saia direito, e eu pedi por favor pra me soltarem.

-Você não pretende me atacar de novo, não? – ele perguntou.

Eu não respondi. Era óbvio que não se ele não fizesse nada que me ameaçasse.

Então finalmente pude esticar meu corpo. Sentindo meu sangue em cada veia. Meu corpo ainda formigando. Massageei meus pulsos. Como estavam doendo.

-Vocês não precisavam tê-la amarrado tão forte! – Exclamou o homem. Então se voltou novamente para mim – Você não está mentindo, está?

-Mas é claro que eu não estou mentindo! – Parecia irritada? Eu estava irritada. Queria tanto saber quem eu sou, e agora estava com o corpo doendo. Apesar da voz dele me acalmar um pouco.

-Então provavelmente você também não sabe onde você mora e o que estava fazendo invadindo a minha fábrica hoje de madrugada.

-Não. – Apenas confirmei – Peraí... eu estava... invadi... fá... fábrica? – Gaguejei. Só o que me faltava agora era ser presa.

-Sim, você invadiu a minha fábrica. – Ele afirmou meio seco.

-Não me lembro de nada – disse baixinho. Sai da cadeira e me sentei na cama. Estava tão triste. Talvez fosse a hora de ir embora. Ali eu não teria respostas e sim mais perguntas. Porque afinal eu invadi uma fábrica? – Fábrica do quê?

-De chocolate! – Ele exclamou.

A idéia de estar numa fábrica de chocolate me animou, embora eu não lembrasse de já ter comido chocolate, ou saber se eu gostava. Mas um sorriso involuntário apareceu na minha boca, e o homem de olhos violeta deve ter percebido.

-Quer conhecer a fábrica? – Ele perguntou, sendo gentil comigo.

-Não precisa se incomodar. – Disse a ele.

-Não, pelo contrário. Estou precisando de uma distração, e isso vai ser bem divertido. – Disse ele empolgado, o tom de voz cresceu quando ele disse divertido.

-O que vai ser divertido? – Uma voz de criança perguntou.

Eu me virei para a porta e lá tinha mesmo uma criança. Será que era filho do homem de olhos violeta? Não parecia muito com ele embora os dois tivessem os cabelos da mesma cor, um marrom muito lindo.

-Quem é? – Perguntou o menino para o homem me apontando.

-Não sei. Nem ela sabe. – Ele respondeu.

Eu dei um sorriso sem graça. O menino se dirigiu a mim.

-Foi você que invadiu a fábrica? – Ele perguntou.

Nossa como eu estava sem graça com aquilo. Dei os ombros. De qualquer forma não lembrava de ter invadido nada.

-Sou Charlie Bucket. – O menino disse e me estendeu a mão.

Eu apertei a mão dele falando que era um prazer conhece-lo.

O homem de olhos violeta pareceu lembrar então de falar seu nome. Ele chamava Willy Wonka. Mas não estendeu sua mão para apertar a minha. Mas eu tentei não ligar para isso.

-Então, o que vai ser divertido? – Perguntou Charlie.

-Vamos mostrar a fábrica pra menininha! – Disse Willy dos olhos violeta, empolgado, quase dando pulinhos de felicidade.

Eu ri disso. Foi tão bom rir.

Quando parei de rir, estavam os dois me olhando admirados.

-Você sorri muito bonito estrelinha. – Disse Willy dos olhos violeta.

* * *

E se tem mais alguém que leu, por favor comenta! De que outro jeito eu vou saber oq vcs estão achando? Se quiser mandar e-mail também, meu e-mail é 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Duas semanas se passaram desde que a menina "chegara" na fábrica. Willy ficava cada vez mais encantado com ela.

A menina não se lembrava de nada ainda, tudo para ela era novo e seu passado era apenas uma mancha negra. Charlie se tornara um grande amigo. Era raro ver um separado do outro. E ele queria ajuda-la a se lembrar de quem ela era.

Uma vez os dois saíram da fábrica e foram na delegacia de policia, onde olharam as fotos de crianças desaparecidas.

-Você não está aqui! – Afirmou Charlie.

-Talvez eu não seja uma criança desaparecida, e não tenha ninguém procurando por mim. – Afirmou a garota.

-Talvez você seja estrangeira? – Sugeriu Charlie.

-Não sei. Meu passado é tão... – Ela parou – É um nada completamente vazio.

Charlie riu. E recebeu um olhar desaprovador.

-Desculpe – Pediu ele. – Melhor nós voltarmos. Está ficando escuro.

A menina concordou e os dois se colocaram a caminho de "casa". Charlie tentou anima-la quando viu seu olhar triste.

-Sabe... acho que eu nunca vou saber quem eu sou. – Ela disse quando eles estavam passando pelos portões da fábrica. – Se eu tenho alguém...

-Você tem a gente! – Exclamou Charlie. – Eu, meus pais, o Willy. Ele te adora!

-Mas eu não vou ter vocês para sempre. Eu tenho que seguir a minha vida. E eu tenho medo dela, nem sei quem eu sou. Ou porque eu não me lembro de nada...

-Você não vai embora, vai! – Perguntou ele. – Eu não quero que você vá embora. Eu quero que você fique com a gente pra sempre.

Ela sorriu. Eles entraram na fábrica e levaram o maior susto.

Willy estava parado apontando para eles e tinha acabado de gritar "ahá".

-Estrela bebê, como você sai assim! E se alguém te leva dizendo que é seu pai! Eu não quero mais que você saia da fábrica. – Disse Willy. Melhor, ordenou Willy.

-Mas se eu encontrasse meu pai seria ótimo! – Exclamou ela chocada. – Assim ele poderia me dizer quem eu sou.

-E você não voltaria mais para cá. Iria nos abandonar! – Disse Charlie triste. – Acho que eu também não quero que você saia mais. – Charlie estava arrependido de sua idéia de ir procurar a foto dela na delegacia pra saber se ela era uma criança desaparecida.

-Eu estou muito agradecida Willy dos olhos violeta, mas eu quero mais que tudo descobrir alguma coisa sobre mim.

-Eu fiquei preocupado. – disse Willy sem jeito.

-Não ficou preocupado comigo? – perguntou Charlie se sentindo rejeitado e excluído.

-Mas é claro que não! – Afirmou Willy, o que deixou Charlie muito triste – Você não tem ninguém lá fora que possa chegar em você e te levar dizendo que é seu pai, pois afinal seu pai está aqui dentro.

Isso fazia sentido, mas Charlie continuou magoado.

-Alguém podia me seqüestrar pedindo recompensa! – Exclamou ele e deixou Willy e a menina para trás.

A menina tinha sentado em um canto e nem percebeu que Charlie estava com ciúmes dela ou que ele havia ido embora dali.

-Sinto muito Charlie. – disse Willy para si mesmo. – Eu não queria te magoar. Eu não havia pensado nisso. Você nunca vai ser seqüestrado meu queridinho.

Charlie abaixou perto de onde sua estrelinha havia sentado.

-Tudo bem com você pequenininha? – perguntou ele.

A menina olhou para ele.

-Ah Willy. Eu sou tão pequena assim? – Ela perguntou, não gostava de ser tratada como uma criancinha.

-Não. – Disse Willy sentando do lado dela. – Você me parece bem mais velha que o Charlie.

-É, acho que eu devo ser... Você parece que tem uns 30 anos Willy! – Ela exclamou sorrindo.

-Viu como as aparências enganam bebê! – Ele riu, e vendo a cara dela por tela chamado de bebê, logo desapareceu o sorriso bobo de seus lábios. – Eu sou mais velho que isso.

-Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho? – Ela lhe perguntou.

-Você? Não sei... É jovem ainda. Não parece ser maior de idade. Deve ter uns 14, 15 ou 16.

Ela deu um suspiro. Não tinha como saber se ele estava certo afinal.

-Obrigada Willy. – Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. Não era um sorriso feliz, era meio triste, mas sorriu – Obrigada por não me deixar na rua, mesmo não sabendo quem eu sou...

Quando ela sorriu para ele, Willy sentiu como se tivesse levado um choque. E seu estomago virou de ponta cabeça. Não entendeu suas sensações, nunca tinha sentido isso antes. Era estranho. E se pegou pensando em como sua estrela era bonita, e admirando seus lábios enquanto ela dava aquele sorriso triste e depois voltavam a posição original, para depois ela voltar a olhar para o chão.

Depois de sair do "transe" Willy continuou confuso, e não estava mais conseguindo olhar para ela, seu estomago ainda estava de ponta cabeça.

-Eu... er... eu jamais deixaria você na rua. Na verdade – Willy ergueu o dedo para parecer uma coisa óbvia – Eu não deixaria ninguém na rua num caso desses.

Isso fez de algum jeito murchar a flor que crescia no peito dela. E deixou uma gota de lagrima rolar.

-O que você quer dizer com num caso desses? – ela disse dura, olhando para frente, sem ver nada.

-Eu... – Willy na verdade não sabia o porque de ter dito aquilo, ele só disse a primeira coisa que passou na sua cabeça com medo que ela percebesse o que ele havia sentido há alguns instantes antes por causa dela. – Oh! Desculpe-me! – ele pediu, percebeu que tinha falado besteira afinal – Eu não queria dizer...

Mas ela se levantou. E saiu dali só dizendo apenas um "tudo bem".

Willy se levantou, se sentindo triste. Queria falar com ela, mas não sabia o que falar. E ele nem sequer sabia o porque queria tanto falar com ela.

Foi para o seu quarto, afinal já estava tarde e ele estava cansado. O amanhã é sempre um novo dia, e ele esperava não sentir mais seu estomago daquele jeito, e também ter a sorte de não fazer mais sua estrelinha chorar e conseguir se explicar para ela, embora ele soubesse que não teria como se explicar, a não ser contar que ele sentira seu estomago virar ao contrário e que ele disse aquilo para ela não saber que ele sentira aquilo. Seria completamente ridículo dizer aquilo.

* * *

**Genteee, comenta ai. Valew.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Willy só conseguiu dormir de madrugada. Ficava o tempo todo se revirando na cama. Sentia-se estranho, com uma dor incomum que lhe apertava o peito. Não conseguia se sentir confortável em nenhuma posição. Deitou de bruços, de costas... Sentou em sua maravilhosa poltrona ultramacia e não conseguia de jeito nenhum dormir. Aquela dor não deixava. Talvez ele estivesse doente.

Foi até a ala médica da fábrica, acordou um Umpa Lumpa curandeiro-médico e lhe contou como estava se sentindo. O Umpa Lumpa apenas colocou a mão no bolso e lhe estendeu um comprimido. Disse-lhe para se deitar e tomá-la com um copo d'água.

Willy voltou para seu quarto, olhando atentamente a seu comprimido. Será que seu problema era tão simples assim? Só um comprimidozinho faria parar a dor que sentia e o faria dormir?

Bom, deveria. Se não ia ter que mandar um Umpa Lumpa para a faculdade de medicina enquanto ele procurava algum médico fora da fabrica.

Milhões de pensamentos rodeavam sua mente. Hora e outra visualizava sua estrelinha lhe sorrindo e isso fazia seu estomago dar cambalhotas. Enquanto era atormentado pela dor e por seus pensamentos que viajavam a milhões de km/h, Willy tomou seu remédio com um como de água e se deitou. Antes mesmo que percebesse, já estava dormindo.

**---WW---**

Willy Wonka acordou se sentindo outra pessoa. Tinha tido sonhos maravilhosos. Espreguiçou-se como um gato e saiu rapidinho da cama. Foi até seu closet, onde havia enormes fileiras com as roupas mais diferentes e caras que havia em todo o mundo. E é claro que ele tinha sua própria marca de roupa. Todas aquelas maravilhosas roupas eram produzidas ali mesmo na sua enorme fábrica auto-sustentável.

E então, depois de pensar muito no que iria usar, colocou uma camisa colorida, por cima um colete branco e uma calça branca também. Um sobre tudo azul celeste. A camisa colorida quase nem aparecia. Mas nela foi preso seu broche de W, exatamente onde Willy Wonka sempre o colocava, em baixo do pescoço.

Admirou-se algum tempo no espelho. Realmente, ele estava muito bonito, como sempre.

Dirigiu-se a sala de chocolate onde foi tomar seu café da manhã com os Buckets. Só estavam na mesa o Charlie e a sra. Bucket. Os avós de Charlie estavam dormindo ainda, eles costumavam dormir até mais tarde.

-Porque a estrelinha não veio tomar café hoje? – Perguntou Willy Wonka já sentado na mesa.

A sra. Bucket engasgou com o café e Charlie só olhou chateado para Willy Wonka por cima de seu pedaço de pão que ele ia morder.

-Não sei. Talvez ela ainda esteja dormindo? Você sabe, Charlie tem aula, por isso ele acorda cedo, mas ela como não faz nada, não tem motivo para isso.

-Sim sim... Talvez eu deva mandá-la para a escola? – Perguntou Willy Wonka, querendo uma opinião.

-Não! – Disse Charlie se levantando da mesa e indo pegar sua mochila que estava em um canto da casinha. – Alguém poderia aparecer e levá-la embora alegando ser seu pai! – Disse Charlie com uma voz magoada e saiu da casa.

Willy Wonka começou a se sentir incomodado depois disso. Não quis mais comer e se levantou para ir embora.

-Aonde você vai Willy? – Perguntou a sra. Bucket – Você mal comeu!

-Não estou com muita fome sra. Bucket. Não precisa se preocupar. – Disse Willy indo em direção da porta.

-Ah... Willy – Chamou ela.

Willy olhou para a sra. Bucket, que também já tinha se levantado e estava se aproximando dele.

-Eu quero pedir desculpa pelo Charlie. Ele é só uma criança ainda, e ele está com ciúmes porque acha que você não gosta mais dele.

-Não. Mas é claro que eu gosto dele. Eu falarei com ele depois.

A sra. Bucket lhe deu um beijo na testa, assim como um filho. Willy tremeu e assim que saiu da casa dos Buckets limpou o lugar onde a sra. Bucket havia lhe beijado.

-Ew! – Exclamou Willy não conseguindo controlar a careta. Depois tratou de sair logo da sala de chocolate.

Willy se dirigiu para seu quarto pensando no que ia falar para o Charlie. Era estranho conviver com outras pessoas, nunca imaginou que fosse ter que lidar com birra de criança.

Ele pensou em trocar de roupa, afinal havia se vestido maravilhosamente bem para um dia que começara mal. Mas quando estava indo para seu quarto passou ao lado da porta do quarto de sua pequena estrela e viu que a porta estava entreaberta. Sentiu novamente a sensação de estar com o estomago dando cambalhotas. E sem resistir, abriu um pouco mais a porta e viu sua menina brilhante sentada em frente a uma escrivaninha rosa que havia no quarto escrevendo alguma coisa em um papel. Nasceram borboletas no seu estomago, e elas dançavam juntas, passo sincronizado.

Ele deu duas batidas na porta e entrou sem esperar resposta. A menina olhou para ele assustada.

-Ah, Willy! Bom dia! – ela disse.

-Bom dia. – Ele disse – Como você vai? – Ele perguntou se aproximando para ver o que ela estava escrevendo.

Ela deu salto e pegou o papel para Willy não ver.

-Qual é o problema? – ele quis saber.

-Nenhum. – Ela disse e foi guardar o papel em uma gaveta.

Assim que surgiu uma chance, ele pegou o papel da mão dela e começou a ler. A menina abaixou a cabeça.

-Não queria que você tivesse vindo aqui. Só complicou mais as coisas. – ela disse.

Willy terminou de ler e olhou para ela. Agora seu estomago parecia estar sendo devorado por um leão, assim como seu coração.

-Você vai mesmo então? – Ele perguntou, a voz falhando.

Ela apenas sacudia a cabeça, ainda olhando para o chão. Willy, meio recatado e receoso, colocou a mão no queixo dela, e ergueu-lhe o rosto. Seus olhos estavam molhados e uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto indo parar em seus lábios.

-Se você vai ficar triste, então porque vai? – Ele perguntou triste, secando as lagrimas dos olhos delas com os dedos cobertos com uma luva azul.

-Willy, entenda – Ela disse virando o rosto meio devagar, tímida com o contato, assim como Willy – Se eu ficar, nunca vou saber nada sobre mim. Eu não sei nem meu nome, e não dá para ser chamada de estrelinha ou menina o resto da minha vida.

Willy trouxe sua mão rapidamente de volta para perto de si quando ela virou o rosto. Ele não queria que ela fosse embora. Não, ele queria que ela ficasse, não sabia direito o que sentia por ela, mas era um sentimento especial que lhe dava a sensação de estar andando nas nuvens quando a via sorrir e também lhe fazia o estomago girar.

Ele levou novamente a mão ao rosto dela e acariciou devagar a bochecha dela. Nunca havia tocado alguém assim, e Willy não sentia mais suas pernas quando lentamente virou o rosto dela para olhar em seus olhos.

Uma outra lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela e antes que ela levasse a mão ao rosto para enxugá-la, Willy segurou seu braço com a outra mão e a lágrima dela novamente foi para seus lábios.

Ela olhou para Willy, porque ele tinha segurado seu braço? Bom, ele também não sabia, havia agido por impulso, e ainda estava agindo por impulso. Ele se aproximou lentamente dela, temeroso. Ela fechou os olhos quando ele colocou seus lábios sobre os delas. Os dois sentiram a mesma coisa, sentiram falta do chão e tremeram. Willy colocou devagar sua língua nos lábios dela para experimentar a gota que havia caído de seus olhos.

Assim que sentiu a língua dele em seus lábios, ela abriu um pouco a boca, para que ele aumentasse o contato. Willy fez exatamente isso, assim que ela abriu um pouco sua boca, ele colou devagar sua língua na boca dela, experimentando uma sensação completamente diferente de tudo.

Ela passou os braços envolta do pescoço de Willy, e ele continuou com uma mão no rosto dela, enquanto a outra subiu pelo braço para parar no ombro dela. Eles estavam entregues as novas sensações.

Willy terminou o beijo dois minutos depois, dando um passo para trás. Ele sentiu lágrimas formarem em seus olhos. Sabia que ela não ia desistir de descobrir quem ela era por causa de um beijo.

Antes que começasse a chorar, Willy saiu rapidamente do quarto de cabeça meio baixa, sem falar nada.

Ele entrou no seu quarto trancando a porta atrás de si, não queria ser incomodado, a não ser que fosse por sua estrelinha, mas ela não iria. Assim que trancou a porta, encostou-se a ela e um soluço escapou de sua boca. Tocou seus lábios relembrando do recente acontecimento, então era por isso que ele se sentia daquele jeito quando a via, ele estava apaixonado. Então era isso se apaixonar? Por que então agora doía tanto? Escorregou até o chão e abraçou as próprias pernas, onde começou a chorar.

**---WW---**

Tinha deixado um bilhete do lado da porta de Willy. Só esperava que ele encontrasse, não queria magoá-lo. Jamais quis. E ouvir ele chorando foi muito triste para ela.

Porque ele tinha que deixar as coisas tão difíceis? Já era difícil o suficiente antes, e agora... Ela pegou logo algumas roupas que tinha ganhado e colou em uma sacola, saindo o mais rápido da fábrica enquanto lágrimas escorriam por todo seu rosto.

* * *

**Obrigada pelas Reviews, e mandem mais, please.**


	5. Capitulo 5

Desculpem a demora! E desculpem o capitulo pequeno!

* * *

Quanto tempo Willy ficou encolhido e encostado na porta chorando ele não sabe. Mas foi bastante. Primeiro ele chorava por tristeza, mas seus sentimentos foram mudando. Ele também sentiu raiva por ser tão idiota, mas a raiva sumiu para ser ocupada por um vazio, um vazio que só fez Willy chorar ainda mais. Mas então, o que ele sentiu quando parou de chorar foi pior do que raiva: nojo. 

Willy Wonka sentiu-se tão enojado que nem mais lembrava que ele tinha gostado do beijo, só lembrava que tinha sido molhado e gosmento.

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Levantou a cara e se fitou no espelho por alguns segundos.

-Você foi patético – Disse para seu reflexo.

**---WW---**

Charlie tinha se sentido passado ao saber que sua amiga sem nome tinha ido embora. A ultima vez que ele a vira ele tinha sido chato com ela, e provavelmente seria como ela se lembraria dele, isso é, se ela não se esquecesse dele.

Willy Wonka andava quieto demais para o gosto de Charlie, que se sentiu culpado por a menina ter deixado a fábrica. Charlie pediu desculpas a Willy, mas isso não pareceu fazer diferença alguma para ele.

**---WW---**

Duas semanas depois as coisas pareceram voltar ao normal. Willy andava tão estranho como sempre fora desde que Charlie entrou pela primeira vez na fábrica. Bom, na verdade, ele andava um pouco mais estranho. Não parava um segundo para fazer qualquer coisa ou deixar a mente descansar. Charlie não sabia o motivo, na verdade, nem se importava muito com isso, para ele Willy estava normal. Mas só Willy sabia e sentia o peso de não deixar a mente descansar. Ele não queria, tinha medo de lembrar da garota que beijara, e daquele ato horrendo que cometera e o tanto que sofrera depois. Ele não iria deixar sua mente voltar nisso. Para dormir, tomava remédios, e quando acordava tomava outros para o deixarem hiperativo.

**---WW---**_Dois meses depois_**---WW---**

Willy Wonka andava abatido. Seu jeito para se livrar das memórias andava lhe fazendo mal. Dormia mal e não parava um segundo durante o dia. Ele andava cansado, estava mais branco, como jamais fora. Tinha olheiras fundas e não comia direito.

Isso sem dúvida não passou despercebido por ninguém. Todos andavam preocupados, desde os umpas lumpas até o avô George. Charlie era, sem dúvida, o mais preocupado, já que era, também, sem dúvida, o mais apegado a Willy Wonka. Ele já tentara conversar com Willy varias e varias vezes, mas Willy sempre dizia "estou me sentindo ótimo!".

Uma vez Charlie perguntou se Willy sentia saudades da menina sem nome, e teve uma resposta completamente inesperada. Se é que se podia chamar aquilo de resposta.

Aconteceu o seguinte:

Estavam Charlie e Willy almoçando na sala de invenções e o segundo não conseguia parar de falar, falava de boca cheia, boca vazia, e às vezes até babava quando estava bebendo seu suco de maçã. Mas quando Charlie falou na menina ex-estrelinha de Wonka, esse ficou mudo de repente. Olhou para Charlie e falou para ele nunca mais falar dela. Estava proibido. Então se levantou e deixou a sala de invenções, mas não a tempo de Charlie não ver uma gota de lagrima se formar no olho de seu adorável chocolateiro.

Charlie, nesse dia, descobriu o quanto Willy sentia falta da garota, e foi nesse dia também que um Umpa Lumpa descobriu e informou a Charlie que Willy Wonka andava usando remédios para dormir e um outro estranho quando acordava, que devia ser a causa dele estar hiperativo.

* * *

Eiii... o meu Willy e fraco mentalmente ein? Ele só cansou de ser forte, entendem? Ele foi abandonado pelo pai e sofreu muito até ser o que ele é, e perder o amor dele foi demais para ele. Hauhauhauhauh. È obvio que isso vai passar. O Charlie vai ajudar ele neh! 

Bom, eu já disse o quanto eu adoro review? Não? Eu amo elas. Obrigada Lilika, kyaroriina, LuLuxInHaz (eu não vou responder sua pergunta... desculpe)e Cristella Lebir.


	6. Capítulo 6

Depois de ser informado pelos umpas lumpas que Willy Wonka andava vivendo a custas de remédios, ele não poderia ficar parado e deixar que isso continuasse. Não foi necessário dizer aos Umpas Lumpas para internarem Willy na ala médica da fábrica. Não que levá-lo para lá tivesse sido fácil, Willy Wonka teve que ser amarrado para ir. Ele não costuma ser tão teimoso, sua teimosia devia ser, sem dúvida, algum efeito do remédio.

Depois de internado e diagnosticado (Willy estava com anemia) e os Umpas Lumpas começarem o tratamento devido, Charlie se permitiu fechar os olhos e pensar.

Apesar de ter agido como criança nos últimos tempos, ele nunca havia sido assim, já que a vida dura que tivera antes de ir para a fábrica o por dentro um adulto. Sabia que não era sua culpa Willy estar assim, a menina sem lembranças não tinha ido embora por causa dele.

Só que a ultima coisa que Charlie faria seria deixar Willy daquele jeito. Seu amado tutor que o tirara da vida dura e lhe dera tudo o que ele nem sequer podia imaginar. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. A primeira coisa que pensou foi em procurar a menina. Sua mãe tirou essa idéia da cabeça dele. O mundo era enorme e ela podia estar em qualquer lugar. É claro que ele lembrou a sua mãe que ele era jovem e não podia ter ido tão longe. Então a sra. Bucket lembrou a Charlie que ele era mais novo ainda e poderia ir muito menos longe, além disso, ele poderia ir para o lugar errado e cansar. Como mãe ela jamais deixaria o filho cometer a loucura de procurar alguém que não se faz idéia de onde esta.

Charlie não foi em busca da garota sem nome e passado, mas alguns Umpas Lumpas foram.

**---WW---**

_Willy Wonka,_

_Desculpe-me ter ido embora da fábrica. Estou te mandando esta carta porque estou com saudades. Ainda não encontrei o que procuro, mais ei de encontrar. Só quero lhe dizer que, se for do seu agrado, gostaria de voltar ai na fábrica, onde passei os dias mais felizes de minha vida que eu me recordo._

_Mande lembranças aos buckets._

Ass. Estrelinha. 

Foi essa carta que Willy Wonka recebeu depois que se curou da anemia e teve alta da ala médica.

A carta na verdade não veio sei lá de onde quer que a menina sem passado esteja, ela veio de dentro da fábrica e foi forjada por Charlie. Ninguém sabia disso. Charlie sabia que não era certo fazer isso, Mas os Umpas Lumpas demoravam a dar noticias, ele tinha esperanças que trouxessem a garota, mas enquanto isso, mesmo que ela não voltasse, queria ver seu amigo feliz.

Intimamente Willy gostou de receber a carta e se sentiu quentinho por dentro. Mas sua primeira atitude depois de ler a carta foi jogá-la fora. Era andava sendo ridículo. Ficara doente por causa de uma menina sem nome, fora internado com anemia e andava agindo ridiculamente por causo do remédio que o deixava hiperativo. Essa pessoa fraca definitivamente não era ele. E quando se levantou de sua cama na ala médica estava decidido a voltar a ser o mestre chocolateiro que sempre fora.

Charlie encontrou Willy na sala de tortas de morango e amoras modificando algumas receitas.

-Já ativo Willy? –perguntou Charlie feliz ao ver o antigo Willy de volta.

-Estou de volta Charlie – Disse Willy feliz para o menino, sorrindo.

-Isso é maravilhoso! O que está fazendo?

-Estou arrumando algumas recitas, descobri sabores mais gostosos. Eu mesmo já experimentei. Muito mais macio, experimente!

Willy estendeu uma fatia de torta de amora para Charlie. O menino não precisou morder, pois o pedaço que ele colocou na boca se separou do resto só com o leve toque dos lábios dele. Era muito mais macio e quase derretia na boca.

-Realmente está muito gostoso – Disse Charlie de boca cheia.

-O que sua mãe lhe ensinou sobre falar com a boca cheia? – perguntou Willy meio rindo. Ele estava muito feliz que Charlie tinha gostado. Estava feliz por estar se sentindo bem depois de tanto tempo.

Charlie estava realmente feliz em ver ser tutor bem novamente. Ele pensava que era a carta que ele tinha forjado que tinha deixado Willy feliz. Nós sabemos que na verdade é porque Willy Wonka recuperou sua alto-estima, mas isso não vem ao caso. O que aconteceu foi que Charlie falou em estrelinha e de repente Willy Wonka ficou parado como uma estatua e com uma cara péssima. Quando voltou a se mexer a primeira coisa que disse foi que nunca mais queria ouvir sobre aquela desconhecida novamente.

Só que nesse mesmo dia os Umpa Lumpas a encontraram e mandaram um telegrama a Charlie, e esse mandou traze-la para a fábrica imediatamente. Ele sabia que Willy nunca mais queria ouvir sobre ela. Mas Willy disse OUVIR, não ver ou etc. E a menina, pelo o que os Umpa Lumpas disseram, não estava nada bem. Tinha tosse e foi encontrada sentada em um banco numa praça no meio de uma tempestade de neve.

Então a menina foi levada novamente para dentro da fábrica, só que dessa vez, sem Willy Wonka saber. E foi na ala médica que ela ficou por alguns dias.


	7. Capítulo 7

Enfim a menina saiu da ala médica. Ela ia conversando com Charlie pelos corredores da fábrica enquanto os dois andavam até a sala comestível onde a sra. Bucket os esperava para dar as boas-vindas à "garotinha". Todo mundo da fábrica sabia que a menina dos cabelos brilhantes estava de volta na fábrica, menos Willy Wonka.

Ela contou a Charlie suas desventuras enquanto estava fora da fábrica. Não descobrira nada sobre ela, só ficava cada vez mais confusa. Tinha sido perseguida varias vezes e em todas se safara por pouco. Não lembrou de contar ao menino que tinha apanhado de uma gangue.

Ela, apesar de ter sofrido, demonstrava felicidade. Estava de volta ao lugar onde tinha sido feliz (pelo menos lembrava que tinha).

-Ah! Ai está ela! – Disse o avô Joe na soleira da porta da casinha dos buckets.

A sra. Bucket saiu da casa e deu um abraço na menina.

-Seja bem vinda novamente. – Cumprimentou ela.

-Obrigada sra. Bucket – Agradeceu a menina pelos cumprimentos – Estou muito feliz por ter voltado.

Todos lhes deram as boas vindas e ela contou a eles que infelizmente não tinha encontrado o que procurava.

-O sr. Wonka vai adorá-la vê-la de volta. – Comentou o avô Joe.

-Sim, vamos ver o Willy – Disse Charlie empolgado se pondo de pé. Afinal, ele tinha procurado-a por causa de Willy.

Como ela estava com saudades daquele homem de olhos violeta. Quem não sentiria saudades dele afinal!

**---WW---**

Willy Wonka estava sentado no chão da Sala de invenções. Ele tinha trabalhado duro no caramelo capilar, mas não conseguia encontrar solução alguma. Cansado deu uma pausa para si mesmo, encostado na maquina das balas sem fim (que sucesso que aquelas balas haviam feito quando lançadas... mas depois de um tempo seu sucesso diminuiu, afinal, quem já tinha não precisava comprar outra porque ela não acabava mesmo...)

Willy fechara os olhos por alguns instantes pra descansar um pouco a visão... Ele estava cansado... Talvez fosse melhor ele parar de trabalhar aquele dia... apesar de ainda ser cedo, ele não dormiu bem durante a noite, se é que podia se dizer que ele dormiu... Foi umas daquelas noites que o vazio era a única coisa que ele sentia e ele resolveu olhar as estrelas... Engraçado que sua favorita já não brilhava mais... havia muito tempo que não via sua estrelinha preferida.

Esse pensamento o fez lembrar da sua pequena menina que partira para descobrir sua identidade...

-WILLYYYY!

Que susto que Willy Wonka levou. Aquela voz... Aquele grito, então alguém o abraçando. Um corpo menor e mais frágil que o seu, que o pegara desprevenido sentado no chão o fizera cair pra traz ficando estirado no chão da sala de invenções.

Ela estava ali. Abraçada a ele, num gesto completamente inocente, que poderia ser visto com malicia por outras pessoas, mas não por quem estava naquela sala.

Assim que a menina se levantou e estendeu uma mão a Willy para ele se levantar, ele pode pensar com mais clareza. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Sua pequena estrela estava mesmo na sua frente?

Willy coçou os olhos. Era ela mesma. Willy não mais queria ouvir e saber dela... Mas a vendo-a em sua frente, ele não conseguia pensar que não queria saber dela. Sentia tantas saudades...

-Oi!- Disse ela.

-Oi! – Respondeu ele... Willy não sabia o que dizer. Então ela o abraçou novamente. Se não fosse por esse abraço eles ficariam um olhando para a cara do outro por um sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Esse segundo abraço foi que quebrou a tensão que havia entre os dois. Ele retribuiu o abraço passando um braço em volta da cintura dela.

Willy estava tão feliz que esqueceu que queria fazer ela sofrer o mesmo tanto que ele sofreu caso viesse a encontrá-la. Que sentimento horroroso esse de vingança que ele teve... Não, ele não faria uma coisa dessas com alguém que ele gosta tanto e que gosta tanto dele.

Quando eles terminaram o abraço perceberam que Charlie tinha ido embora. Willy e a menina sem nome foram pra outro lugar onde pudessem conversar melhor.

Depois de conversarem – e que conversa – estavam os dois passeando pela fabrica...

-Estrelinha... Ei... EIII! – exclamou Willy.

-O que foi? – perguntou ela.

-Sabe de uma coisa, sabe.. você não pode continuar assim, uma pessoa sem nome. Já que você não tem nome, então porque você não escolhe um?

-O quê? Não sei... Que nome eu escolheria?

-Que tal Wilda?

-Que horror Willy! Credo!

-Walda?

-Pelo amor de Deus, NÃO!

-Wendy?

-Isso parece com Peter Pan!

-O que é Peter Pan? – Questiona Willy Wonka curioso.

-Você não sabe? – Riu ela – Você por acaso nunca viu filmes?

-Eu não costumo sair da fábrica como você sabe... Lá fora é lugar horroroso, sem grama de menta-açucarada... Sem TETO!- disse ele excêntrico.

-Sem teto? – exclamou ela – Você não gosta de lugares sem teto?

-Na verdade eu tenho medo.

-Medo?

-Sim! Toda aquela imensidão...

-Eu pensei que você gostasse do céu... afinal você gosta de estrelas...

-De estrelas, Estrelinha, não do grande vazio.

-Isso é tão estranho – riu ela – nunca vi alguém que tivesse medo do céu...

-E falando de você... Você viu filmes quando estava procurando alguma informação sobre você? – Perguntou ele inquieto.

-NÃO! Nossa... isso... estranho... – Era estranho... como então ela se lembrava de ter visto filmes se não se lembrava nada a respeito de si mesma.

-Uau! Você se lembra de alguma coisa afinal! Quem sabe um dia você não se lembre de mais alguma coisa? Lembra-se agora?

-Não – disse ela depois de pensar e fazer algum esforço mental

Ela não sabia, mas só havia lembrado de algo porque estava muito feliz, e só conseguia se sentir feliz quando estava com Willy. Afinal, ele era o motivo de ela estar ali.

-Macacos loucos! Que coisa! – Exclamou Willy

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Pararam em frente ao elevador de vidro e entraram. Willy Apertou o botão que os levaria ao quarto dele... Pelo menos levaria ELE ao quarto dele, porque o elevador parava numa salinha que havia antes da entrado do quarto. E ela não entraria no quarto dele, e sim no dela. Willy estava cansado, o dia havia sido longo.

Bom, então até mais Estrelinha, disse ele quebrando o silêncio quando saiu do elevador. Acho que um bom nome pra você é estrela. Vou te chamar assim. – E ele entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás dele. Ela, lembrando a ultima vez que esteve lá (e única) foi ao quarto que havia sido entregue a ela e viu com um sorriso que estava tudo do mesmo jeito que ela havia deixado. Tudo, até o travesseiro jogado ao lado da cama.

* * *

**_REVIEWS PLEASE!_**


	8. AVISO

Me desculpem, mas há muito tempo eu perdi a linha da fic, esqueci o que eu prentendia com ela e perdi a vontade de escrever. Eu sei que ninguém vai querer, mas eu estou doando ela. Se alguém quiser (o.O) a fic, ela vai ser da primeira pessoa que deixar uma rewieu "eh minha". Mas eu sei que isso não vai acontecer.

Isso é só um aviso que essa fic não vai continuar!


End file.
